Roller Derby That Derby Fic by Cris
by Milk40
Summary: Quand Edward accepte d'assister à un match de roller derby avec son frère Emmett et son ami Jasper, il est loin de se douter que ceux-ci lui ont tendu un 'piège' pour le remettre d'aplomb après que Tanya l'ait largué. Edward ne veut plus rien savoir des filles, mais c'est sans compter sur les nombreux charmes de la joueuse vedette des High Rollers. Frissons et lemons garantis.Trad.


**Note de la traductrice : comme toujours, les personnages tirés des livres de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Quant à moi, j'ai la chance d'être l'amie d'une formidable auteure américaine qui a pour nom de plume Cris, et qui écrit plein de petits bijoux. Elle m'a donné la permission de traduire toutes ses histoires, aussi ai-je pensé vous faire plaisir en traduisant cet OS chaud comme l'été qui bat son plein. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Roller Derby (That Derby Fic)**

**Emmett POV**

Les amis, mon frère va totalement prendre son putain de pied ce soir.

Voyez-vous, moi, je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide dans ce domaine. Je suis le don Juan de la famille ; tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est exhiber L'Arme Secrète – mes fossettes – et les filles vont se battre entre elles pour en avoir un morceau. Faut que je remercie l'aïeul Cullen pour ce cadeau de la nature. Mon frère et ma sœur n'ont pas ce trait particulier. Mes parents non plus. Juste Papy et moi.

Évidemment, il faut bien que j'aie un truc à part ma taille pour me distinguer de mon frère et ma sœur. Edward a ce putain de visage parfait qui donne aux filles l'envie de coucher avec lui ou de faire ses quatre volontés, selon leur humeur. Il peut faire la moue comme le putain de fifils à sa maman qu'il est, et les gonzesses perdent les pédales à essayer de le réconforter. Puis il y a Alice, notre sœur cadette. Minuscule petite fée – presque personne n'arrive à croire qu'elle et moi soyons sortis du même utérus. Bien entendu mon père dit qu'après moi, absolument rien ne pouvait perturber le ventre de notre mère. Je pesais presque 5 kilos à la naissance. Il a fallu des _mois_ à Alice pour atteindre ce poids-là. Quoi qu'il en soit, à l'école secondaire, il _fallait_ qu'elle devienne l'apprentie d'un contorsionniste local, et quand les gars entendent ça, Ed et moi on est forcés de les éloigner d'Alice à coups de bâton. De vrais animaux qui bavent d'envie. On ne parle pas de n'importe quelle poulette, ici, bordel, on parle de ma petite sœur, mais ils n'apprendront jamais puisqu'elle continue de les allumer.

Tout ça pour dire qu'Edward traîne sa carcasse comme un misérable raté depuis que son ex Tanya l'a largué le mois dernier. Ils n'étaient pas sérieusement engagés ni rien – ça faisait seulement quelques mois qu'ils se fréquentaient – mais le pauvre p'tit Eddie ne s'était jamais fait jeter avant. Je lui ai dit de cesser de faire l'enfant et de recommencer à sortir. Il y a plein d'autres nanas sur un campus universitaire pour deux beaux mecs comme nous. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait même se joindre à mon pote Jasper et à moi lorsqu'on allait faire la tournée des bars – apprendre des maîtres, quoi. Mais non, tout ce qu'il veut c'est s'affaler dans sa chambre, dans notre appartement, pour râler et gémir d'avoir été largué. Je lui ai dit que s'il commençait à se vêtir tout en noir et à écrire de la mauvaise poésie, j'allais le flanquer à la porte. Il est mon frère, d'accord, mais y a quand même des limites.

La garce sentait les poubelles de toute façon.

Alors quand Alice m'a appelé pour me faire du chantage avec la promesse d'aider notre frangin, j'ai accepté, même si ma sœur est un petit lutin diabolique et futé. Sans le dire à personne, elle est allée faire les essais pour devenir membre de la ligue locale de roller derby, et elle a été sélectionnée dans l'équipe _Fresh Meat_. Elle a accepté de tous nous emmener à un match et de présenter Ed à quelques-unes des filles de l'équipe en échange de notre silence : nous ne disons pas à maman et papa qu'elle joue au roller derby, et Eddie va s'envoyer en l'air. Edward ne la dénoncerait pas de toute façon ; il n'est pas aussi protecteur que moi.

Il a fallu à Jasper et moi des montagnes de patience pour réussir à convaincre Edward de sortir avec nous ; il ne veut pas quitter l'appart depuis sa rupture. Nous lui avons dit que nous allions supporter Alice même si elle ne joue pas ce soir, mais nous ne lui avons rien dit à propos des filles. Laissons-le comprendre la situation quand il sera trop tard pour s'enfuir.

Deux équipes de nanas athlétiques, toutes copines avec notre petite sœur. Si Edward ne peut pas se dégoter une fille ce soir, ce ne sera pas par manque de choix.

**ooooo**

**Edward POV**

Putain d'Emmett.

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de jurer, mais mon frère avait le don de faire ressortir mes plus vilains traits de caractère. J'aimais ce gros crétin, vraiment, mais il m'arrivait parfois de souhaiter qu'il soit plus compréhensif et qu'il me fiche la paix. Après Tanya, je ne voulais plus rien savoir des filles pendant un certain temps. Je voulais seulement me concentrer sur mes cours et finir le trimestre. Emmett croyait que Tanya m'avait brisé le cœur, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi avais-je toujours l'impression d'être exclu, différent ? J'avais un frère gigantesque qui ne manquait jamais de compagnie féminine, et j'étais certain que mon adorable et splendide petite sœur avait plus d'expérience que moi avec le sexe opposé. Tanya avait en quelque sorte jeté son dévolu sur moi, et donc je ne pouvais pas dire que sortir avec elle avait contribué à me donner de l'expérience en matière de drague. Je ne sais pas si elle me voyait comme un cas de charité qui inspirait la pitié ou quoi, mais je me sentais un peu comme une marionnette dont elle tirait les ficelles, et les quelques mois passés ensemble m'avaient fait l'effet d'une espèce de maelström. J'avais suivi le mouvement parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, et parce que j'aimais bien sentir l'approbation de mon frère, pour une fois.

Le sexe avec elle n'était pas à tout casser, par contre. Je veux dire, je prenais mon pied et tout, mais il y avait comme une sorte... d'absence. Comme si quelque chose manquait, ou ne fonctionnait pas. Tanya ne semblait pas le remarquer, mais moi si. Je suppose que c'est juste comme ça, et que j'avais trop espéré d'un acte physique somme toute anodin.

Ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent, de toute façon. J'avais fait une croix sur les femmes, et je n'allais pas revenir là-dessus.

C'était sans compter sur Emmett et Jazz qui voulaient me sortir ce soir. Pour encourager Alice, apparemment, mais je ne pigeais pas trop comment ça allait marcher, étant donné qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment jouer. Mais essayer de suivre la logique d'Emmett, c'était comme une division par zéro, du moins en ce qui concernait le résultat : l'univers allait imploser. Non, sérieusement. Vous savez c'était quoi sa matière principale à la fac ? Récréation. Je ne savais même pas qu'une telle spécialisation existait. Il avait les manuels scolaires pour le prouver, néanmoins, mais j'avais peur de les ouvrir. J'avais peur de me retrouver devant un texte écrit en caractères surdimensionnés dans des bouquins remplis de conseils utiles pour s'en tirer en bâclant son travail et en appelant ça de la recherche.

J'aimais ce grand gaillard costaud, ne vous y trompez pas. Il avait beau être idiot, c'était mon idiot, comme avait coutume de dire son meilleur ami Jasper.

« Hé Mec ! Est-ce que tu es prêt ? C'est juste du roller derby ; t'as pas besoin de te saper comme un prince. En fait, » hurla Emmett en cognant à ma porte de chambre comme un forcené, « si tu t'habilles trop bien, Jasper et moi on va devoir répudier ton sale petit cul. »

« Quoi ? » Dis-je en ouvrant ma porte en grand et en avançant dans le couloir. J'étais habillé plutôt décontracté, du moins je l'espérais, et je n'avais même pas essayé de discipliner mes cheveux. De toute manière ils ne seraient pas demeurés sages. Ma tignasse n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, peu importe les mesures drastiques adoptées par les gens bien intentionnés dans mon entourage. Emmett passait son temps à plaisanter en disant que notre mère avait gaspillé des gallons de salive à lécher sa main pour essayer d'humecter mes cheveux et les dompter quand nous étions gamins. Je n'avais pas envie de rire en ce moment, et je lançai un regard noir à mon frère. « Est-ce que je ruine votre crédibilité ? Est-ce qu'on va nous empêcher d'assister au match de roller derby à cause de mon apparence ? »

Emmett me dévisagea durant trois longues secondes avant de se fendre d'un sourire, montrant ces fameuses fossettes qui faisaient se pâmer toutes les filles hormis celles de notre famille. « Non, » répondit-il. « Tu passes le test. Maintenant est-ce qu'on bouge nos fesses, ou quoi ? »

Tandis que nous montions tous dans la Jeep d'Emmett, je roulai des yeux intérieurement, sachant que j'allais fort probablement devoir reconduire leurs culs éméchés à la maison. Même s'ils ne servaient pas d'alcool sur les lieux de l'événement, d'une manière ou d'une autre Emmett semblait toujours savoir comment s'en procurer.

« Je parie que vous y connaissez que dalle en matière de roller derby, » fis-je remarquer, calé dans mon siège à l'arrière.

Em et Jazz échangèrent un regard complice et haussèrent les épaules. « On a vu ce film de roller derby avec Drew Barrymore et la petite brunette qui était la vedette de _Juno_ l'autre fois, pas vrai ? Que faudrait-il savoir de plus ? »

« Je pensais seulement que vous alliez être mieux préparés, c'est tout. Le roller derby est un véritable sport, vous savez ? On discute même de l'intégrer aux Olympiques de 2020. »

« Sport sans ressort, ouais ; c'est un paquet de gonzesses en bas résille qui se tabassent les unes les autres. C'est foutrement émoustillant, frérot, mais ce n'est pas un sport. »

Je préférai rester muet après ça, sachant que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne le ferait changer d'avis. Je n'en savais pas vraiment plus que lui, mais Alice était si excitée la première fois que nous en avions parlé après qu'elle ait intégré l'équipe novice. Elle en avait discuté sans arrêt pendant une heure, utilisant tous ces termes techniques que je ne comprenais pas. J'étais sorti de cette conversation tout aussi ignorant sur le roller derby que par le passé, mais avec beaucoup plus de respect pour ce sport. Toute activité avec autant de jargon technique devait être bien plus que seulement des filles en bas résille se battant entre elles.

Nous nous engageâmes finalement sur une petite piste d'atterrissage en banlieue de la ville. De la musique assourdissante fusait de l'un des hangars, et il y avait des voitures et des gens absolument partout. Emmett se gara dans ce qui n'était sans doute pas une place de stationnement légale, et je tentai de lui chiper son trousseau de clés, mais il l'éloigna hors de ma portée.

« Pas question, petit frère, » dit-il, faisant balancer les clés au-dessus de sa tête, là où il savait que je ne pourrais pas les attraper. Je n'essayai même pas, me contentant de le fustiger du regard. « C'est moi qui suis le conducteur désigné ce soir. Alice a promis qu'il y aurait de l'alcool, et on va te bourrer bien comme il faut ! »

Jasper et lui paraissaient beaucoup trop excités à ce sujet, et je savais qu'ils mijotaient quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je les suivis vers le hangar, chaque pas me rendant un peu plus anxieux.

On biffa nos noms sur une liste à l'entrée, on étampa nos mains, puis on nous autorisa à passer à travers une porte. Je me sentis immédiatement comme si nous étions sortis en boîte ; je fus enveloppé par une musique tapageuse qui battait à tout rompre dans mes oreilles, ainsi que par un tourbillon de lumières colorées. Quelqu'un fourra le programme de la soirée dans ma main. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un concert de l'orchestre symphonique ? Pourquoi le roller derby avait-il besoin de programmes ?

Des gradins métalliques démontables avaient été installés sur trois côtés d'une piste plate de forme ovale ; les filles des deux équipes de derby étaient entassées le long du quatrième côté, riant, s'hydratant, et dansant un peu en accord avec les battements de la musique. C'était du hip hop nul à chier que je ne connaissais pas mais qui déchirait les tympans. Je détestai ça instantanément et je fis la grimace.

Le long d'un des murs, il y avait des tables où les gens vendaient surtout de la bière et des tee-shirts, mais aussi toute sorte de camelote. Au-dessus d'eux, sur une passerelle, j'aperçus le DJ et les présentateurs.

« Par ici les boissons ! » Hurla Emmett, et il était sur le point de se frayer un chemin dans la foule incroyablement dense pour atteindre la table où on vendait de la bière, mais une petite main délicate apparut soudainement sur son bras, et il s'arrêta net. « Allie ! »

« Emmett Cullen, t'en allais-tu faire main basse sur la bière avant de m'avoir d'abord trouvée ? » Demanda-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches. « Je t'ai dit de commencer par me trouver avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ! »

« Désolé, petite sœur, » s'excusa-t-il, frottant son cou en ayant l'air légèrement embarrassé. « C'est juste qu'Eddie a vraiment soif, tu vois, et- »

« T'inquiète pas, Edward, » dit Alice en tapotant mon épaule. « Je sais que tu n'étais pas l'instigateur ici. »

Voilà pourquoi j'adorais la petite fée qu'était ma sœur. Elle m'appelait toujours Edward, pas Eddie ou Ed, et elle connaissait Emmett assez bien pour savoir que j'étais rarement le fautif.

« Laisse-moi te présenter quelques-unes des filles avant que l'action ne commence, » continua-t-elle, et elle m'attrapa par la main pour que je ne puisse pas battre en retraite. Venais-je de dire que j'adorais ma sœur ? Je le reprends. C'était une démone.

Alice nous fit traverser la piste, laquelle était plane et délimitée par un ruban coloré et des guirlandes lumineuses très claires. Il y avait également des pare-chocs mous qui constituaient l'anneau extérieur de la piste. Quelques spectateurs avaient commencé à s'asseoir à même le sol juste à l'extérieur de l'anneau pare-chocs.

« On appelle ces places 'sièges suicide,' » expliqua Alice avec le sourire. « Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour les joueuses ou les arbitres de passer à travers les barrières de mousse et de tomber dans la foule. Et pour vous, j'ai réservé quelques places aux premières loges. »

« Sièges suicide ? » Répéta Emmett, plein d'espoir.

« Ouaip. »

Aidez-moi bon Dieu, j'allais tuer mon frère et ma sœur. Et peut-être Jasper aussi, pendant que j'y étais. Il n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'à maintenant, mais il n'avait pas cessé non plus de dévisager Alice avec cette étrange expression sur son visage. L'avait-il déjà rencontrée avant ? Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler, mais il ne me semblait pas que ce soit le cas.

Alice nous entraîna vers le mur où les équipes étaient rassemblées. Certaines des filles faisaient des étirements, prenant des poses provocantes devant la foule en admiration. Je déglutis péniblement. Ces femmes ne feraient qu'une bouchée de ma personne. Leurs yeux étaient extrêmement éloquents : elles étaient ici pour le sang. Emmett ne pourrait plus penser que le roller derby n'était pas un vrai sport après avoir vu leurs visages. Bien sûr elles étaient toutes fardées à outrance et portaient des petits uniformes moulants, mais leurs expressions démentaient cette farce. Ces filles n'étaient pas ici pour rigoler.

« Rose ! Rosie ! » Pépia Alice, hurlant pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique. L'épouvantable hip hop cessa enfin, et fut remplacé par _Roxy Roller_ de Nick Gilder, une chanson qui, heureusement, était beaucoup moins tapageuse. Alice tira sur l'uniforme d'une des joueuses, et au moment où celle-ci se retourna, j'avalai à pleine gorge.

Elle était grande – je veux dire, cette fille n'en finissait plus. Elle était dans l'équipe des rouges – ne me demandez pas leur nom officiel, parce que je n'avais pas encore jeté un coup d'œil sur mon programme. J'avais trop peur qu'un truc horrible ne survienne si je quittais mon entourage des yeux pendant si longtemps. Elle portait des patins à roulettes noirs éraflés qui paraissaient avoir traversé au moins une guerre mondiale, et ils ne faisaient qu'ajouter à sa grandeur. Des bas résille noirs montaient de ses patins et se terminaient par une petite robe rouge avec ce qui ressemblait à des bandes décoratives à motif en damier sur un côté. Le décolleté était plongeant, mais pas assez pour être obscène. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en arrière en deux nattes à la française, et son visage était maquillé pour lui donner l'apparence d'une pin-up des années 1950. Quand elle se pencha pour ajuster ses genouillères protectrices, j'entrevis une paire de mini shorts avec le même motif en damier que sur le côté de sa robe.

« Rose, j'aimerais te présenter mon fan club, » dit Alice, se retrouvant prisonnière dans les bras de sa gigantesque amie, le temps d'une étreinte. « Le gros costaud est mon frère Emmett, voici Edward, et je n'ai pas encore été présentée à Blondie, là, mais je présume qu'il s'agit du Jasper dont Emmett parle tout le temps. »

Le regard de Rose se promena sur Jasper et moi avant de s'attarder sur Emmett. « Hé, grand garçon, t'es venu voir de tes propres yeux ce dont ta petite sœur t'a parlé ? »

On aurait dit qu'Emmett venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il ne faisait rien d'autre que la contempler, bouche bée. « Uh-huh, » réussit-il finalement à glapir.

« Pas très loquace le frérot, hein ? » Fit remarquer Rose en s'adressant à Alice. Elle se donna tranquillement une poussée avec un de ses tampons de freins, glissant vers Em et stoppant à cinq centimètres de son visage. Elle était parfaitement alignée avec lui grâce à ses patins, et ils demeurèrent plantés là, nez à nez, pendant ce qui me sembla des minutes entières. Emmett déglutit bruyamment.

Tout à coup, un sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de Rose, et elle se mit à rire. Elle donna un léger baiser à Emmett sur les lèvres et un autre sur sa joue, puis elle s'éloigna à nouveau. « C'est le temps de s'échauffer, » dit-elle. « Tu devrais aller installer tes mecs là où ils ne risqueront pas de s'attirer des ennuis. »

Alice pouffa de rire et me servit encore de guide, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de me tenir la main cette fois-ci ; j'étais absolument terrifié par ces filles en général et Rose en particulier, et je n'allais pas traîner ici plus longtemps que vraiment nécessaire. Elle nous conduisit vers une parcelle d'espace inoccupé sur le sol, tout contre la barrière de mousse. Nous nous installâmes maladroitement en rang d'oignons : moi, ensuite Alice, et puis Jasper. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour Emmett qui fut obligé de s'asseoir derrière Alice et moi, et je le vis seulement faire une moue légère.

« Est-ce que c'est le temps pour la bière ? » Demanda-t-il avec pétulance.

« Oui, s'il le faut, » dit Alice, cachant son rire derrière sa main. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle opine subrepticement dans la direction d'Emmett. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais Rose avait laissé une marque très visible de rouge à lèvres criard sur sa joue. Il jeta son sweat par terre pour indiquer sa place, puis il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le comptoir de bière.

« Bon, alors dis-moi, que sais-tu à propos du roller derby ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Euh, » fut tout ce que je pus articuler. Les filles commençaient leurs échauffements à présent, patinant autour de la piste. C'était un peu comme regarder défiler un banc de poissons aux couleurs vives, et elles passaient si près de moi que je pouvais sentir le courant d'air qu'elles déplaçaient en roulant. Ça ne semblait pas leur demander d'effort, et pourtant elles patinaient à toute allure.

« Edward ! Écoute-moi ! » Alice fit claquer ses doigts devant mon visage et je secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir l'esprit.

« Alors, » débuta-t-elle, « voici les notions de base. Il y a deux équipes. Ce soir le combat se déroule entre les _Breakneck Betties_ – ça c'est l'équipe de Rose – et les _High Rollers_. Ça c'est l'équipe en vert et or. Il y a cinq joueuses de chacune des deux équipes sur la piste en tout temps. Trois bloqueuses, un pivot et une jammeuse. Tu sais, c'est un peu comme le Quidditch quand on y pense. Le pivot, comme le gardien au Quidditch, doit en quelque sorte superviser le reste des joueuses et maintenir la cohésion. Elle est aussi la dernière ligne de défense contre l'équipe rivale. Les bloqueuses, comme les batteurs au Quidditch, sont là pour défendre leur équipe et agir de manière agressive envers l'autre équipe. Et finalement la jammeuse, comme l'attrapeur au Quidditch, est la personne la plus rapide et la plus agile de l'équipe. C'est également la seule qui peut marquer des points. »

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens pour moi, mais j'imaginais que ça deviendrait plus clair lorsque je regarderais le match.

« Comment se fait-il que la piste soit plate ? » Questionna Jasper.

« Le derby sur piste plane est vraiment ce qui fait un retour, » répondit Alice, lui adressant un grand sourire. J'étais soupçonneux envers les intentions de Jasper, mais Alice était majeure et vaccinée et pouvait prendre ses propres décisions. Emmett, lui, n'était pas d'accord sur ce point. « Le derby sur piste inclinée comme il se pratiquait dans les années 1970 et dans le film de Drew Barrymore ne se joue plus vraiment. Le derby de la vieille école s'est taillé une mauvaise réputation parce que les matchs étaient arrangés et qu'ils s'apparentaient plus à un spectacle qu'à du sport. Ceci est un véritable sport. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de filles en jupettes. Cette partie-là est seulement pour divertir. »

Jasper décida sagement de ne pas argumenter, et à ce moment-là le présentateur sur la passerelle exhorta la foule à aller s'installer pour que la partie puisse commencer. Emmett revint avec de la bière froide et des tee-shirts pour tout le monde. Même Alice fit main basse sur une canette de bière en dépit du fait qu'elle n'ait pas encore vingt-et-un ans. Je tentai de refuser, mais Emmett poussa une canette dans ma main malgré tout. Je décidai qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à la tenir, à tout le moins. Il ne remarquerait pas que je ne la buvais pas une fois que l'action aurait commencé.

« Zut les amis, j'ai oublié les nachos ! » Se lamenta subitement Emmett.

« Je vais m'en occuper, » dis-je en vitesse, espérant rester loin de mon frère jusqu'à ce que la partie – comment Alice avait-elle appelé ça ? Le combat ? – jusqu'à ce que le combat commence. Emmett fourra quelques billets dans ma main et je me frayai un chemin dans la foule et autour, en direction des stands de marchandises comestibles. Il y avait des gens partout, bien que la foule soit plus clairsemée près des barrières de mousse. Je demeurai à proximité de celles-ci, tout en marchant à travers les sièges bondés.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un me heurta dans le dos et je fus projeté vers l'avant, trébuchant sur mes propres pieds ainsi que sur une canette de bière vide qui traînait là. Je faillis tomber sur la personne devant moi.

« Attention ! » Dit le gars en face de moi en me repoussant.

« Tu crois que c'est un jeu, mon pote ? » Lança le type derrière moi, s'apprêtant à me pousser à nouveau.

« Hé ! »

La voix était féminine, grave et agréable, même si à cet instant elle était élevée sous l'effet de la colère. J'avais levé les mains devant mon visage, craignant de tomber sur le sol en béton, mais je les baissai prudemment en entendant cette voix.

Une fille dans l'uniforme vert et or des _High Rollers_ avait son poing enroulé dans le chandail du mec derrière moi, et elle tira brusquement sa tête vers le bas pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Tout un exploit, considérant qu'elle était délicate et pas tellement plus grande que la minuscule Alice, et que le type en question était un immense amérindien en shorts khaki et débardeur noir. La stupéfaction et l'inquiétude traversèrent son visage quand, dans un geste brutal, elle l'attira plus près, le dévisageant avec des yeux qui n'étaient plus que deux minces fentes.

« Tu as déjà été averti avant, Jake, au sujet de ta manie de vouloir foutre la merde dans l'assistance, » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle fit claquer les doigts de sa main libre en l'air plusieurs fois, et soudainement un groupe de roller-girls vint l'entourer. « Laisse-nous nous occuper des combats, t'as compris ? C'est un truc réservé aux professionnels. »

Ce disant elle tira encore sur son maillot, et comme il était déjà en équilibre très précaire, il bascula, tombant par-dessus la barrière molletonnée. « Sortons-le d'ici, mesdames, » dit-elle en le regardant avec dédain.

« C'est le temps de sortir le chien, » renchérit l'une des autres filles en patins en pouffant de rire, et le reste de la meute le remit sur ses pieds et le poussa allègrement vers la sortie.

Je levai à nouveau timidement les yeux vers ma protectrice, et mon cœur tenta d'arrêter de battre dans ma poitrine. Elle était absolument la plus belle chose que j'aie vue de toute ma vie.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui se répandaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules, et les exercices d'échauffement qu'elle venait de faire donnaient à sa peau très pâle un éclat particulier. Ses joues et l'arête de son adorable nez étaient parsemées d'une pincée de petites taches de rousseur, et ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient roses et pleines. Cependant, la meilleure partie était ses grands yeux marron – ils me regardaient avec un amusement comique, mais il n'y avait rien de mesquin dans son sourire.

« Tu vas bien, joli garçon ? » Demanda-t-elle, et je savais qu'elle devait s'adresser à moi car elle me regardait bien en face. Toutefois, je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi elle m'avait appelé joli. Peut-être qu'elle essayait de me faire sentir mieux. Dieu m'est témoin que c'était la fille la plus exquise que j'aie jamais rencontrée.

« Oui ça va, » dis-je faiblement.

« T'es certain ? Cette foule peut devenir un peu turbulente parfois. Laisse-moi te ramener à ton clan. »

Je ne pouvais rien faire sauf acquiescer sans dire un mot, et elle commença à patiner lentement de son côté de la barrière pare-chocs tandis que je marchais du mien, tout près d'elle. Personne ne m'embêta cette fois-ci.

C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice nous aperçoive. Sa bouche forma un petit 'O' de surprise, et il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour se mettre debout, piaillant et nous faisant de grands signes de la main.

« Edward ! Bella ! Ici ! »

Je trouvai ma place à côté d'elle et me laissai tomber sur mon cul avec gratitude. Pas question que je bouge de là avant qu'il ne soit temps de rentrer à la maison.

La fille qui m'avait secouru étreignit ma sœur qui continuait de bondir comme un ressort. « Alice ! » Dit-elle, apparemment vraiment contente de la voir.

« Bella, il faut que tu rencontres mes frères, » déclara Alice. Je notai qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné Jasper cette fois-ci. Était-elle en train de revendiquer son territoire ? « Le grand lourdaud, c'est Emmett, et celui avec qui tu te baladais, c'est Edward. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Pas grand-chose, » répondit Bella, faisant un geste pour minimiser l'incident. « Jacob Black était encore en train d'essayer de faire du grabuge, et ton frère a eu le malheur de se retrouver en plein milieu. » Elle s'affala sur son derrière et se retourna, faisant face à la piste. Comment elle avait réussi à s'asseoir avec ses patins sans tomber, je ne le saurais jamais. « Fais-moi une natte, tu veux bien ? »

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! » Alice s'empressa de coiffer les cheveux lustrés de Bella en une seule tresse française. C'était une coiffure trop sévère pour ses traits délicats, mais je pouvais voir l'aspect pratique durant un 'combat.'

« Mec, » se plaignit Emmett, « tu ne peux même pas nous obtenir de nachos sans provoquer une scène. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » marmonnai-je avec impuissance. Emmett avait raison. Quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond chez moi si je ne parvenais même pas à me fondre dans une foule aussi diverse que celle-là. Il y avait des petits enfants ici qui s'adaptaient mieux que moi.

« Laisse-le tranquille, » lança sèchement Bella, et je clignai des yeux, ébahi. Elle dévisageait Emmett avec colère, et je n'aurais certainement pas voulu que ce regard-là soit pointé dans ma direction. Il était tout à fait terrifiant. Il y avait du feu dans ses grands yeux bruns, et Emmett se recroquevilla sur lui-même. « Jake cherche toujours la bagarre. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Edward s'il était à la mauvaise place au mauvais moment. »

Cette fille superbe en mini shorts dorés se portait à ma défense. Elle était assise juste en face de ma sœur, une simple barrière de mousse entre nous, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à Emmett en mon nom. J'étais au-delà de l'enchantement. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je ressentais exactement, mais c'était soudain et profond. Cette Bella était absolument incroyable. Même si j'étais sûr qu'elle ne faisait que se montrer gentille envers le pauvre garçon maladroit et hors de son élément dans la foule, j'étais malgré tout plus que reconnaissant. Si elle se contentait de rester assise là et d'intimider Emmett avec son regard noir pour le reste de nos jours, je ne pourrais rien demander de plus, je serais comblé.

Mais bien entendu mon souhait était ridiculement impossible, et je le savais. Emmett leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition et Bella releva un sourcil. Elle claqua des doigts une fois encore, cette fois-ci à l'intention d'Alice, puis tendit une main vers elle, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Emmett.

Alice fit la moue. « Le faut-il vraiment ? »

Bella se contenta de claquer des doigts à nouveau en guise de réponse. Alice soupira et fouilla dans son énorme sac à main, en soutirant un poudrier. Laissez-moi juste vous dire que moi je me serais magné beaucoup plus vite si ces jolis doigts, tout terrifiants qu'ils soient, avaient claqué devant moi.

Bella prit le poudrier et l'ouvrit, souffla sur le petit miroir, et ensuite le tendit en direction d'Emmett sans dire un mot.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, s'emparant du petit objet en plastique pour se regarder en vitesse. « Est-ce que j'ai... Oh ! »

« Mouchoir ? » S'enquit Alice, l'air découragé, en lui passant un petit paquet de Kleenex.

« Ah non, pas question ! » Dit Emmett, admirant la trace de rouge à lèvres que Rose avait laissée sur sa joue. « Je ne vais jamais nettoyer ça ! »

L'annonceur hurla qu'il était temps de prendre place pour l'hymne national, et Bella serra Alice.

« Bonne chance ! » Cria Alice.

« Bientôt tu seras de ce côté-ci de la barrière avec nous, » promit Bella. J'avalai avec difficulté, soudainement terrifié pour ma petite sœur. Pourquoi déjà voulait-elle se lancer dans cette équipée ? Bella me regarda d'un œil appréciateur en se remettant sur ses genoux. « C'est la tradition de donner un baiser pour la chance, » dit-elle.

Emmett et Jasper se mirent à hurler de rire, et Alice posa une main sur mon dos et me poussa vers l'avant. « Allez, » m'exhorta-t-elle. « Vas-y ! »

Plus rouge que je pense ne l'avoir jamais été, je me penchai vers l'avant et laissai Bella effleurer mes lèvres avec les siennes. En dépit de son attitude redoutable et directe, ce fut un baiser tendre et doux. Elle avait le goût d'un quelconque brillant à lèvres aromatisé, et sa bouche était absolument aussi satinée qu'elle en avait l'air. Je fondis. Là, dans la seconde, je fondis complètement. « Bonne chance, » réussis-je à marmonner tandis que je sentais le bout de ses doigts s'attarder un moment sur ma mâchoire. Elle sourit et frôla son nez sur le mien avant de se relever et de glisser vers son propre côté du hangar.

« Edward ! » Siffla Alice alors que nous nous levions tous pour l'hymne national. Ils avaient choisi une petite fille pour le chanter live, ce qui était très mignon, sauf que je l'entendis à peine. « Edward, Bella en pince vachement pour toi ! »

Elle devait sûrement plaisanter. Bella était incroyable, et moi j'étais simplement... moi. Simplement Edward Cullen, un humble étudiant à la fac, toujours coincé dans l'ombre géante de mon grand frère.

Après avoir repris nos places, Alice poursuivit son petit laïus à propos du jeu. Cinq joueuses de chaque équipe commencèrent à patiner sur la piste ovale. Je les regardai, mais Bella n'était pas parmi elles. « Suis l'action attentivement, sinon tu ne sauras pas ce qui se passe, » m'avertit sévèrement Alice. « Bon, vois-tu comment quatre joueuses de chaque équipe sont toutes alignées ensemble ? Toutes les bloqueuses et le pivot ? »

« Qui est quoi ? » Questionna Jasper, scrutant la masse de corps féminins.

« Les bloqueuses ont des casques sans fioritures. Le pivot a une bande le long du sien. Maintenant, lors du premier coup de sifflet, la meute va commencer à bouger. Elle doit rester unifiée. Si la cohésion se brise, les arbitres peuvent donner des sanctions. Au second coup de sifflet, les jammeuses – celles avec les étoiles sur leurs casques, alignées derrière la meute – peuvent se lancer. L'objectif c'est que la jammeuse passe à travers la meute sans recevoir de pénalité majeure qui la forcerait à sortir de piste. Elle dépasse la meute une première fois, fait le tour, et quand elle la traverse une deuxième fois, elle compte des points pour chaque membre de l'équipe adverse qu'elle dépasse. »

Le coup de sifflet se fit entendre et la meute s'élança. Elle se déplaçait lentement, chaque membre manœuvrant pour une position. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais elles avaient certainement l'air de savoir ce qu'elles faisaient. Les filles se bousculaient et se poussaient les unes les autres – pas avec les mains, mais avec à peu près toutes les autres parties de leurs corps.

Il y eut un second coup de sifflet, et les deux filles alignées derrière la meute décollèrent littéralement de leur ligne de départ. La jammeuse de l'équipe des rouges atteignit la meute la première et plongea dans la mêlée. La jammeuse verte décida de prendre une ligne extérieure et tenta de contourner la meute plutôt que de passer au travers, mais le pivot rouge se retrouva soudainement devant elle, bloquant son chemin. Tout allait si vite que je n'arrivais pas à garder mes yeux sur ce qui se passait précisément. Tout à coup, la jammeuse rouge jaillit hors du peloton, aux sons mitigés des acclamations et des huées dans les gradins. La jammeuse verte jaillit à son tour de la mêlée quelques secondes plus tard, talonnant l'autre de très près tandis qu'elles patinaient allègrement autour de la grande piste ovale, essayant de faire une boucle et de rattraper la meute.

« La jammeuse qui sort la première sans pénalité gagne le statut de jammeuse leader pour le reste de la période, » continua d'expliquer Alice. « Elle peut décider de mettre fin à celle-ci quand elle le désire. Si elle ne le fait pas, la période, appelée jam, va durer deux minutes. »

« Ce n'est pas très long, » murmura Jasper.

« Non, mais on a l'impression que si lorsqu'on est dans le jeu ! » Alice lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Je la vis faire dans ma vision périphérique car j'étais absorbé par ce qui se passait devant moi sur la piste. « Il y a autant de jams que peuvent en contenir trente minutes de jeu. Ensuite il y a une intermission, et ensuite on recommence la même chose. Après deux fois trente minutes, l'équipe qui a marqué le plus de points gagne. »

« Ça me semble assez simple, » dit Emmett au moment où la jammeuse rouge rejoignait à nouveau la meute.

« Alors jette un coup d'œil à ton programme, » lui conseilla Alice. « Il y a toutes sortes de sanctions qui peuvent être données, et les plus répandues sont répertoriées pour le bénéfice des spectateurs. Quatre pénalités mineures ou une pénalité majeure, et on est envoyés hors de la piste pour une ou deux minutes. Si on accumule suffisamment de pénalités, on peut être expulsés pour de bon. »

« Chouette, » rigola Emmett, « c'est comme au hockey, mais avec des jupettes ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me concentrai sur le jeu. La jammeuse rouge retraversa la meute, puis elle tapota ses hanches avec ses mains à plusieurs reprises, le geste pour indiquer qu'elle voulait mettre un terme au jam, avant que la jammeuse verte n'ait le temps de la rattraper et de compter des points.

Un nouveau contingent de filles s'aligna sur la piste, et mon cœur se mit à vrombir lorsque j'aperçus Bella à l'arrière de la meute, portant le casque étoilé de la jammeuse. Elle était totalement concentrée, penchée vers l'avant telle une sprinteuse olympique s'apprêtant à courir le cent mètres.

Au premier coup de sifflet, la meute s'élança, se déplaçant plus vite cette fois-ci. Les patineuses restèrent ensemble, mais la ligne de front était constituée des vertes, tandis que les rouges formaient la ligne arrière. Au second coup de sifflet, Bella fit vraiment les premiers mètres en courant sur ses tampons de freins pour se donner un élan avant de commencer à patiner. Mince, cette fille était une vraie comète ! Elle était loin devant son adversaire, même avant de rejoindre la meute. La foule était en délire dans les gradins, tapant du pied et sifflant d'admiration.

« Bella est l'une des joueuses les plus appréciées ici, » dit Alice en me souriant. Elle tapota ma main, que j'avais serrée tellement fort autour de mon genou que mes jointures étaient blanches tandis que je regardais cette superbe fille hésiter en approchant du mur de joueuses rouges devant elle. Je la voyais de dos à présent, mais je pouvais presque la sentir jauger la situation.

Elle bougea une fraction de seconde plus tard, s'élançant résolument au cœur du peloton. Comme la fille positionnée à l'intérieur de la ligne se penchait un peu sur son patin le plus distant, Bella profita de la mince ouverture et sauta par-dessus, saisissant les hanches de sa coéquipière devant elle pour se stabiliser. La foule adora son initiative, et le niveau de bruit augmenta encore. Je ne pouvais même plus entendre la musique, cependant je pouvais toujours la sentir bourdonner dans mes os.

Bella ressortit en avant de la meute, gracieuse et magnifique. Elle agita la main pour saluer la foule presque timidement, tandis que la jammeuse rivale essayait toujours de se frayer un chemin à travers le mur de bloqueuses vertes. Bella passa devant nous à toute allure, et je jure que c'est comme si elle m'avait souri, même si elle se déplaçait tellement vite qu'il était peu probable qu'elle puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade malgré tout. Quel idiot celui-là ! Ne savait-il pas qu'une fille comme ça m'était totalement inaccessible ?

Elle eut tôt fait de traverser la meute une seconde fois, donnant l'impression que c'était d'une facilité déconcertante, pendant que la jammeuse rouge luttait encore pour effectuer un premier passage. La foule rugit alors que Bella bouclait un autre tour de piste, tentant une troisième passe. Elle respirait plus fort maintenant, et je vis la sueur luire sur son visage et son décolleté. Bon Dieu, c'était vachement sexy. Dans un autre contexte... Mais non. Bella était époustouflante. J'étais sûr qu'elle avait déjà un copain ou une copine – c'était une évidence, belle comme elle était. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y avait aucune raison de penser qu'elle voudrait d'un gars comme moi.

Bella réussit à traverser le peloton deux autres fois avant que le temps ne soit écoulé, récoltant vingt points pour son équipe. C'était clair que la foule l'adorait, mais elle était tellement essoufflée à la fin du jam qu'elle ne flirtait plus avec l'assistance. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le banc de son équipe, lequel ressemblait de manière suspecte à un vieux banc d'église, et but à grandes gorgées le contenu de la bouteille Nalgene que quelqu'un lui tendit. Des gouttes d'eau ruisselèrent du rebord et atterrirent sur sa poitrine haletante, et je ne pouvais rien faire sauf la regarder, même si un nouveau jam avait commencé.

« Hey, mec, voilà Rosie ! » Couina Emmett, me secouant par derrière. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Rose portait la bande du pivot sur son casque, et même si je ne savais à peu près rien sur le derby, elle avait l'air de faire du bon boulot pour garder la cohésion de son équipe. Les rouges ramassèrent dix points au cours de ce jam, contre seulement quatre pour les verts.

À la fin de la première mi-temps, Bella avait 'jammé' six fois et elle semblait fatiguée mais optimiste. Les rouges avaient un peu d'avance dans les points, mais l'écart était minime. Alice et le speaker nous assurèrent tous les deux que la première mi-temps n'était que ça – la première mi-temps, et ça n'indiquait en rien l'issue du 'combat.'

En dépit de la foule et de la mauvaise musique, j'étais devenu accro. J'aimais la beauté et la simplicité du jeu – les sifflements et les acclamations, comme au football, mais ici on était au faîte de l'action. Ces femmes étaient robustes, prenant des coups qui m'auraient envoyé dans le giron de ma mère en pleurant. Chaque fois qu'une fille tombait je tressaillais, retenant ma respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relève. Chaque fois qu'un arbitre tombait, ou se faisait percuter par une patineuse, la foule acclamait frénétiquement. Apparemment, se défouler sur les arbitres était la passion secrète de l'assemblée.

Ma passion secrète portait un minishort doré humide de sueur, mais il n'était pas question que j'aille le dire à quiconque.

J'espérais que Bella vienne nous parler durant l'intermission, mais elle ne le fit pas. Quelques unes des roller girls vinrent se mêler à la foule, néanmoins la plupart restèrent sagement sur leurs bancs. Alice essaya de me faire un brin de conversation, mais je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle disait. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur Bella. Elle enleva son casque, et sa natte put se balancer librement, un petit peu frisottée à présent. Les lumières tourbillonnantes illuminèrent les petites mèches qui s'étaient libérées de sa tresse, donnant presque l'impression qu'un halo un peu flou l'environnait. Si adorable. Si Jolie.

Trop vite, la deuxième mi-temps débuta. L'action continua à peu près de la même façon que durant la première, mais les filles semblaient plus concentrées maintenant. Le badinage enjoué avec l'assistance était révolu, et davantage de pénalités furent données alors que les choses commençaient à devenir plus sérieuses. Emmett acclama sauvagement Rosalie lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le banc de pénalité pour la troisième fois, sifflant en la voyant faire un doigt d'honneur à l'arbitre qui l'avait sortie du jeu.

« Je vais épouser cette fille, » dit-il rêveusement derrière moi, sa voix pâteuse à cause de l'alcool. Je ne savais pas combien de voyages il avait fait à la table de bière ce soir, mais ça devait être un nombre respectable.

Bella était toujours dans une forme rare, mais il était évident que les rouges voulaient sa peau. Leurs jammeuses ne pouvaient jamais l'attraper, si bien que leurs bloqueuses et pivot faisaient tout en leur pouvoir pour lui rendre la vie misérable. Elle se retrouva par terre deux fois, et à chaque fois je jure que mon cœur s'arrêta de battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette sur ses patins. Une partie de moi voulait se précipiter sur la piste et la traîner en lieu sûr, mais je savais qu'elle me tuerait si j'essayais. Je détestais la voir tomber. Mais ça en valait le coup rien que pour la voir jouer. Elle était gracieuse, et rapide, et rusée, et après ce soir, si Emmett osait encore soutenir que ceci n'était pas un sport, j'allais lui casser la gueule.

Rose fut enfin relâchée sur la piste une troisième fois, et elle joignit les rangs pour le prochain jam en tant que bloqueuse. Bella 'jammait' pour l'équipe des verts, et elle bondit de sa ligne de départ lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit. Elle passa à travers la meute comme si celle-ci n'était même pas là, et elle revint pour faire sa seconde passe alors que le peloton abordait un virage et patinait vers nos sièges. Elle était au milieu du groupe, combattant pour trouver une ouverture dans le mur de rouges devant elle, quand soudainement Rose s'élança à ses côtés et lui donna un coup de hanche bien senti.

Pendant un moment, ce fut comme si je voyais la scène au ralenti. Bella trébucha et réussit presque à retrouver l'équilibre, seulement il n'y avait tout simplement pas assez d'espace dans la meute pour qu'elle puisse planter ses patins et se remettre vraiment d'aplomb. Rose la mit en échec une autre fois, et Bella fut projetée vers l'avant et de biais, s'écrasant sur la barrière de mousse et atterrissant sur mes genoux.

Je me figeai, les mains tendues, alors que j'avais une fille ultra séduisante, tout en sueur et haletante, étendue sur moi. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites ; vaguement, comme s'il était très loin, je pouvais entendre Emmett rire derrière moi. Bella secoua sa tête et bougea ses mains pour se relever. Elle se déplaça, se retournant pour se mettre d'abord sur ses mains et ses genoux afin de pouvoir se donner l'élan qui lui permettrait de se relever debout. Son poids disparut de sur mes cuisses, mais soudain son visage luisant et ruisselant de sueur se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement de mes bijoux de famille. Je bandai instantanément, sentant ma verge palpiter, et j'en fus tellement horrifié que j'aurais voulu pouvoir ramper sous les gradins et disparaître.

Mais Bella ne sembla même pas remarquer dans quel giron elle avait atterri, et elle se hissa sur ses patins avec un petit grondement féroce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Rose. Elle décolla pour rattraper la meute, courant sur ses tampons de freins pour consolider son élan encore une fois, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lorgner son adorable petit cul dans ces minishorts en or alors qu'elle s'éloignait sur la piste.

« Edward ! Edward, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Alice en secouant un peu mon bras tandis qu'avec Jasper, elle aidait les autres personnes autour de nous à redresser la barrière pare-chocs.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler, mais continuant d'entendre Emmett s'étrangler de rire dans mon dos. Bella eut sa revanche avant même que la meute n'ait atteint le virage suivant : elle jaillit à côté de Rosalie et la fit délibérément trébucher. Elle fut immédiatement envoyée au banc de pénalité, mais son équipe avait l'avance dans les points de toute façon, et elles remportèrent facilement le match.

Au moment où l'annonceur hurlait le score final, tout le monde dans les tribunes commença à se lever. Certains se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais la plupart s'entassèrent à côté de nous le long de la piste. Alice m'aida à me relever.

« Reste ici, » m'ordonna-t-elle, et elle tendit sa main droite en bordure de la piste. Tout le monde faisait la même chose, aussi décidai-je de l'imiter.

Je compris la raison de ce geste quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque les filles de l'équipe gagnante arrêtèrent de s'étreindre entre elles et revinrent sur la piste. Elles firent un tour de victoire, lentement, tapant dans la main de tous ceux qui la tendaient. Bella était la dernière de la ligne de roller girls, et tout le monde semblait avoir des félicitations particulières à lui adresser. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose moi aussi, mais quand elle s'approcha de moi, ma bouche devint subitement sèche et mon cerveau se vida complètement. J'oubliai littéralement comment parler quand ses yeux bruns pétillants croisèrent les miens. Elle se mit à rire et embrassa Alice, puis elle m'entoura de ses bras, appuyant son corps chaud et humide contre le mien.

« Merci pour le baiser qui m'a porté chance, » dit-elle, gloussant légèrement avant de presser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était un baiser ludique, rien de plus, voulais-je me dire. Mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes mains de tenir sa taille, et alors qu'elle se pressait contre moi, je savais qu'elle pouvait sentir mon érection. J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait me repousser avec dégoût, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, elle m'embrassa deux autres fois, deux bises d'une extrême douceur, avant de se détacher de moi.

« Ne le laisse aller nulle part, » dit-elle à Alice, faisant un clin d'œil à ma petite sœur qui semblait de connivence avec elle avant de s'éloigner pour continuer d'interagir avec la foule.

« Zut alors ! J'espère que Rose n'est pas trop déçue d'avoir perdu, » lança Emmett, et je fus soudainement très reconnaissant envers la blonde terrifiante pour avoir détourné l'attention de mon frère loin de moi. « Ou peut-être qu'elle l'est, et qu'elle a besoin de réconfort ? »

« T'inquiète pas pour Rosie, » dit Alice, rigolant doucement en nous entraînant vers la sortie. « La tradition veut que l'équipe perdante gagne toujours la petite fête d'après match. »

« Petite fête d'après match ? » Emmett fut tout à coup rempli d'espoir. Nous posâmes les pieds en dehors du hangar bondé et suffocant, nous retrouvant à nouveau dans la nuit fraîche et claire. Je respirai profondément, puis grimaçai et toussai alors que la brise changeait de direction et nous faisait parvenir les bouffées de fumée secondaire de tous les accros à la nicotine qui se tenaient debout à l'entrée du hangar.

« Ouaip, t'as bien compris, et nous y allons tous. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester. Je n'étais pas intéressé de passer d'un espace surpeuplé et bruyant à un autre, et qui plus est, Bella m'avait dit de ne pas bouger. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire au juste, mais je n'allais certainement pas lui désobéir. Alice me fit taire avant même que j'aie pu prononcer un mot. « Tu vas conduire la jeep d'Emmett pour que je sois certaine que tous mes garçons arrivent là-bas en un seul morceau, » dit-elle fermement. « Et tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, Bella sera là. Il n'y a aucune raison de traîner dans les parages – les équipes vont juste passer rapidement à la douche et nous rejoindre au bar par la suite. »

Les mots douche et Bella, si près l'un de l'autre, affectèrent mes compétences linguistiques encore une fois. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de prendre les clés qu'Alice avait réussi à soutirer de la main d'Emmett, et suivre Jasper et mon frère jusqu'à la jeep. Alice avait garé sa voiture à l'autre extrémité du parking, aussi se sépara-t-elle de nous après s'être assurée que nous sachions comment nous rendre au bar en question.

Mais Emmett était tellement ivre qu'il ne se rappelait plus l'endroit où il avait garé la jeep, et Jasper trouvait ça marrant au point de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à chercher le véhicule dans le parking envahi par l'obscurité. En conséquence, l'aire de stationnement était presque vide quand nous retrouvâmes finalement la jeep. Emmett se précipita vers le véhicule, promettant d'une voix entrecoupée de ne plus jamais l'égarer, et j'étais sur le point de le suivre, lorsqu'une main souple attrapa mon bras.

« Tu pars si tôt ? »

Je me retournai vivement et me retrouvai devant une Bella qui me regardait en souriant. Elle avait défait sa natte et portait des chaussures ordinaires, mais elle était toujours dans sa tenue imbibée de sueur.

Jasper s'empara des clés dans ma main en me faisant un petit sourire entendu. « Je vais conduire Emmett, » dit-il avant de saluer Bella et de nous tourner le dos.

« Alice a dit- »

« Shh. Je me fiche de ce qu'Alice a dit. » Bella prit ma main, me guidant de l'autre côté du hangar, où un petit boisé séparait la piste d'atterrissage des marais voisins. Maintenant que la musique avait enfin été coupée, je pouvais entendre les rires et les bavardages des filles et, plus bas, les sons des grenouilles, des criquets, et des oiseaux des marécages.

Quelqu'un avait suspendu des petites lumières de Noël dans les arbres, et il y avait une rangée de douches en plein air qui avait été installée là. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement – il y avait une structure en bois et un système de tuyauterie et de canalisation, et ce qui ressemblait à six cabines de douche de chaque côté, chacune cloisonnée par des rideaux suspendus. La plupart des cabines étaient vides, et il ne restait que quelques filles dans le coin, qui essuyaient leurs cheveux tout en papotant avec enthousiasme.

Rose sortit d'une cabine, encore en train d'ajuster son débardeur moulant rouge vif, ses cheveux enveloppés dans une serviette. Elle rit quand elle vit Bella me tirer vers l'avant – il m'était impossible de savoir si elle riait de moi en général ou de mon expression terrifiée. « Hé, joli garçon, » dit-elle, « où est-il, ce grand frère que tu trimballais avec toi ? »

« À la fête d'après match, » réussis-je à articuler. Deux filles dans la même soirée m'avaient appelé joli garçon. Peut-être que ces roller girls avaient toutes été frappées à la tête une fois de trop.

« Bien, » répondit Rose. « Ça me démange de danser et de boire, et de rentrer chez moi avec un inconnu. Ton frangin pourrait bien être en veine ce soir. »

Elle cessa de s'intéresser à moi après avoir prononcé ces mots, entraînant le reste des filles au loin vers les voitures. Il ne resta plus que Bella et moi sur les lieux. Je déglutis péniblement, essayant de regarder presque n'importe où ailleurs alors qu'elle retirait ses genouillères et ses coudières, puis ses baskets noirs.

« Viens ici, joli garçon. » De son doigt recourbé, Bella me fit signe, et je ne pouvais que lui obéir. Elle se tenait à côté d'un long banc où je la rejoignis. Elle laissa tomber ses protecteurs de coudes et genoux sans ménagement sur le banc, et posa ses mains sur ma taille, s'étirant pour déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas- » tentai-je d'argumenter, mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête et de m'embrasser encore.

« Edward, » dit-elle, « tu es foutrement beau. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que tu ne le sais même pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je secouai la tête, parce que vraiment, quelle autre réponse étais-je censé lui donner ? Je n'étais pas beau. J'étais juste moi. L'enfant du milieu que personne ne remarquait, le deuxième garçon que ma mère avait eu quand elle voulait une petite fille.

Les mains de Bella étaient chaudes lorsqu'elle les glissa sous l'ourlet de ma chemise, tirant lentement le tissu loin de mon corps. Je dégageai mes bras et ma tête, et elle envoya le morceau de vêtement valser quelque part, ses mains retournant sur ma peau. C'était fantastique de sentir ses paumes brûlantes courir vers le haut de ma poitrine, glisser autour de mon cou et me tenir contre elle. Elle était plus petite sans ses patins, et je penchai volontiers ma tête lorsqu'elle m'attira vers sa bouche une fois de plus.

Ce baiser n'était pas aussi badin que les autres avant lui. Elle lécha ma lèvre inférieure, demandant accès à ma bouche, et je ne pouvais rien faire que me conformer à sa requête. De chauds picotements me traversèrent quand sa langue entreprit de caresser la mienne, ses mouvements s'enhardissant et devenant plus insistants. Elle se pressa plus fort contre moi, et j'étais sûr qu'elle pouvait sentir à quel point j'étais dur pour elle, mon corps se chargeant sournoisement de me trahir. Je gémis dans sa bouche et elle laissa retomber une main sur mon torse, frottant un mamelon plat avec ses doigts. Son baiser était chaud, et humide, et persistant, et j'étais complètement soufflé. Je n'avais jamais fait l'expérience d'un baiser comme celui là ; comme de la soie liquide et épicée coulant de lèvres veloutées, et c'était juste... juste stupéfiant. Au delà des mots. Elle poussa un gémissement, un petit son avide, et mes mains se tendirent instantanément autour d'elle.

« Douche, » marmonna-t-elle contre ma bouche, ses mains trouvant ma ceinture et la détachant prestement. Elle fit glisser mon pantalon jusqu'à mes genoux, mais je dus rompre notre contact pour retirer mes chaussures et mes chaussettes en chancelant. Je pliai soigneusement mon jeans sur le banc, ne portant plus que mes boxers. La nuit était fraîche, et je frissonnai.

Le sifflement de l'eau sur le gravier me fit tourner la tête, et je vis que Bella avait ouvert le robinet d'une des douches. La vapeur s'échappa en nuages blancs dans le ciel nocturne, et les petites lumières scintillantes éclairèrent des formes étranges et merveilleuses. Bella retira la robe verte que la sueur collait à sa peau, ensuite elle se débarrassa de son soutien-gorge de sport noir, pour finir en se trémoussant hors de son minishort doré et de ses collants résille noirs, la laissant dans une petite culotte bikini et absolument rien d'autre. Elle me fit à nouveau signe de la rejoindre, mais pendant un instant je fus incapable d'obéir. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mes jambes. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était regarder la vision devant moi. Si je pensais qu'elle était belle avant, il n'y avait plus de mots pour la décrire maintenant. Ses seins étaient d'une perfection absolue, ronds et menus, avec des mamelons de la couleur des petites baies que l'air froid avait resserrés. Je pouvais voir le faible contour de ses côtes lorsqu'elle respirait, et l'ombre de ses muscles bien définis était visible sur son ventre plat. Même son nombril, perché au-dessus de la ligne plongeante de son slip, était parfait. Je voulais tomber à genoux et vénérer ce petit sanctuaire.

Alors c'est ce que je fis. Bella se mit à rire et glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux, me tenant contre son corps, alors que mon nez explorait la peau douce et suave de son abdomen. Je léchai avec hésitation juste en-dessous de son nombril, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas me gifler.

Elle n'en fit rien, mais elle laissa échapper un autre gémissement rauque et agrippa mes cheveux plus fort. Elle était salée de sueur séchée. Je la léchai à nouveau.

« Douche, » répéta-t-elle, me tirant pour que je me remette sur mes pieds. Je la laissai me conduire dans la cabine de douche en plein air, parvenant à peine à croire à ce qui m'arrivait, mais parfaitement disposé à la suivre à peu près n'importe où. Je n'étais pas un athlète, mais j'avais entendu dire que l'adrénaline du jeu les rendait souvent très avides sexuellement. Si Bella voulait se servir de moi pour prendre son pied après avoir gagné le 'combat,' ça me convenait tout à fait. Elle pouvait m'utiliser pour à peu près n'importe quoi et je serais content. J'avais embrassé sa peau terriblement douce, et en ce qui me concernait, je pouvais maintenant mourir un homme heureux.

Certaines parties de mon anatomie n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord, cependant.

Les embruns chauds trempèrent instantanément mes boxers lorsque Bella me tira dans la cabine de douche et ferma les rideaux derrière nous. Une partie de moi voulait être agacée par le fait que dorénavant je devrais passer le reste de la soirée à poil sous mes fringues, mais la plus grosse partie de moi s'en fichait, surtout quand Bella pressa à nouveau son corps luisant et humide contre le mien. Elle était lisse et sensuelle, me mettant l'eau à la bouche. Il fallait que je la goûte encore.

Je penchai la tête vers son épaule humide et chatoyante, savourant l'eau, la sueur et la peau, léchant et mordillant mon chemin le long de sa clavicule, vers la ligne pâle de sa gorge étincelante. Elle haleta dans mon oreille, ses mains pétrissant le bas de mon dos comme un chaton heureux. Mais ma Bella n'était pas un chaton. Elle était une tigresse féroce, déterminée, sensuelle et rusée, et j'avais craqué pour elle de toutes mes forces. Elle éloigna sa gorge de mes lèvres, et sa bouche humide trouva la mienne, intense et exigeante. Je l'embrassai assidûment, attirant son corps contre le mien, sentant le glissement de peau et la friction du tissu mouillé alors qu'elle se frottait délibérément contre moi. Je gémis, fermant les yeux très fort, sentant la tension et le tiraillement se consolider dans mon corps tout entier. Bella ne me paraissait pas être une allumeuse, et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle n'en soit pas une. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir affronter la situation si elle me donnait mon congé maintenant.

Elle lâcha ma bouche et se retourna, tendant le bras pour attraper une bouteille de gel douche qui reposait dans un panier suspendu. Me tendant la bouteille, elle me sourit avec de grands yeux bruns taquins. Je souris moi aussi, et ne pus résister à l'envie de l'embrasser encore avant de verser une généreuse quantité de gel moussant dans mes mains. Il était vert et sentait le propre et le frais – rien de trop fillette ou de trop mièvre. Je savonnai un peu mes mains, ne voulant pas appliquer le gel froid directement sur la peau échauffée de Bella. Elle se retourna, repoussant sa crinière de cheveux mouillés par-dessus son épaule et m'offrant son dos nu.

Même de dos, elle était magnifique. Je passai mes mains sur ses épaules et dans son dos, essayant de pétrir et masser tout en frottant le savon sur sa peau. Mes connaissances en massage étaient limitées, mais je pouvais sentir ses muscles frémir sous mes mains, et elle semblait aimer que je porte une attention particulière à ces endroits, qui devaient sûrement être endoloris. Elle laissa échapper de faibles petits bruits appréciatifs quand mes mains descendirent plus bas avant de s'arrêter à la bande élastique de son slip saturé d'eau.

D'un seul mouvement fluide, elle retira l'ultime morceau de vêtement, lançant la petite culotte noire par-dessus le rideau. J'osai, ne me demandez pas comment, traîner lentement mes mains savonneuses le long de ses hanches, et sur son glorieux petit popotin. Elle gémit et poussa contre moi, et je pressai ses fesses avec hésitation, espérant que je n'étais pas trop hardi. Elle bougea dans mes mains encore une fois, et je me détendis un peu, pétrissant et comprimant son cul ferme et rond plus que ce qui était strictement nécessaire à des fins de nettoyage.

Finalement je m'agenouillai, remettant du gel douche dans mes mains, et je parcourus ses jambes de haut en bas avec mes paumes, du sommet de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses chevilles délicates avant de remonter à nouveau. Ses jambes, comme le reste de sa personne, étaient lisses et compactes – tout simplement exquises. Je penchai ma tête et léchai le derrière de son genou avant de le savonner, incapable de me retenir. Sa jambe frémit et elle respira plus fort. Je souris avec satisfaction en répétant la même action sur son autre jambe, embrassant et léchant la peau luisante et humide. Je me demandai si je venais de découvrir sur son corps une zone érogène jusque-là inconnue. D'après son halètement de surprise, je supposai que c'était possible. Mais, honnêtement, qu'est-ce que j'y connaissais ? Je n'avais jamais adoré le corps d'une femme comme ça avant. Le sexe avec Tanya avait toujours été sommaire – quelques caresses au niveau des seins, quelques frottements, mais surtout un simple mouvement de va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse ou me dise d'arrêter. Parfois je prenais mon pied, parfois non.

Mais être ici avec Bella, comme ça, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe tel que je l'avais connu avec Tanya, et qui n'était qu'une suite d'actions qui avaient pour but de mener à l'orgasme. Ici, je vouais un culte à son corps tout entier parce que je le voulais. Parce que je ne savais pas comment me tenir loin d'elle. Même le derrière de ses genoux m'excitait. Et bien que ma verge soit dure et lancinante, désespérée de pouvoir enfin rencontrer cette fille, tout n'était pas uniquement centré sur la pénétration. Ça gravitait aussi autour de sa peau satinée, et des bruits étonnants qu'elle faisait, et de chacun de nos attouchements et de nos baisers... tout ça, ensemble. À cet instant, je compris exactement ce que les gens voulaient dire quand ils disaient que faire l'amour et baiser étaient deux choses différentes. J'avais baisé avant. Je n'avais jamais fait ceci.

Soudainement Bella se retourna, et je me retrouvai les yeux braqués directement sur la terre promise. J'en restai bouche bée. Je la fixai. Je l'avoue – je la reluquai. Elle était complètement dépourvue de poils – rasée ou épilée à la cire – et alors que j'avais eu l'impression que ça devait être étrange quand j'avais entendu que les filles faisaient ça, sur Bella c'était sexy. Terriblement sensuel. Je levai les yeux vers son visage et vis qu'elle me regardait en souriant, ses mains dans mes cheveux mouillés, les caressant gentiment. Je reportai mon regard devant moi, déglutis péniblement, et déposai un baiser hésitant sur ses grandes lèvres. Elle frémit dans mes bras alors que je les glissais sur ses côtés, tenant ses hanches – un tremblement subtil, faible, qui n'en était pas un de colère, osai-je espérer. J'embrassai à nouveau sa peau satinée, changeai ma position, et l'exhortai à placer son pied sur mon épaule.

J'avais fait ceci une fois avec Tanya, et je ne l'avais pas tellement apprécié – le goût, les poils dans mes dents, la façon qu'elle ruait contre mon visage. Mais avec Bella je mourais d'envie d'essayer. Son odeur était divine – sucrée-salée et féminine, et elle me rendait fou. Elle fléchit le genou pour mettre son pied sur mon épaule, et je sentis ses yeux sur moi alors que ma bouche entrait en contact avec sa peau une fois de plus.

Bonheur absolu. Paradis chaud et humide. Elle se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant contre le cadre en bois des douches pour garder l'équilibre, ses mains toujours dans mes cheveux – pas pour me guider, mais pour m'encourager, ce que j'appréciais beaucoup. Je léchai et suçai cette chair plus tendre tandis que la douche pleuvait sur Bella, remplissant ma bouche chaque fois que je l'ouvrais. Sa saveur était diluée par toute cette eau, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir fermer le robinet de la douche afin de la goûter plus adéquatement, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne froid. Ma langue longea sa fente et trouva son ouverture qu'elle taquina sans pousser à l'intérieur. Bella siffla et gémit, balançant son corps contre moi.

« Putain, Edward, » marmonna-t-elle, ses mains agrippant mes cheveux plus fort tandis que je déplaçais ma langue plus haut et trouvais son clitoris. Elle sursauta un peu, puis tout son corps se détendit légèrement, et elle sollicita à nouveau ma bouche. Je suçai doucement le minuscule bouton de nerfs, glissant ma langue dessus, surpris par la réaction de Bella. Elle était tellement réceptive à mes caresses, berçant son corps en harmonie avec mes coups de langues, gémissant et murmurant des mots incompréhensibles, sa tête renversée en arrière et appuyée contre le bois.

Je faufilai ma main droite entre ses jambes, caressant sa peau lisse, et glissai lentement un seul doigt dans son ouverture. Elle gémit et poussa vers le bas, m'encourageant, et j'introduisis mon doigt plus loin en elle, sentant ses muscles palpiter et se détendre lorsque j'eus atteint ses profondeurs. « Plus, » m'exhorta-t-elle. J'hésitai – elle était glissante et humide, sa lubrification naturelle coulant à flot, mais elle était aussi incroyablement étroite, ses muscles internes enserrant mon doigt. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Mais elle insista, alors j'insérai lentement un autre doigt en elle. Je recourbai mes deux doigts vers l'avant dans un mouvement aguichant, tentant de trouver son point G. Simultanément, je léchai son clitoris avec un peu plus de vigueur, espérant détourner son attention de tout inconfort que mes doigts pourraient causer, et son corps devint rigide. « Oh... Bon Dieu, Edward ! » S'écria-t-elle, poussant plus fort contre ma bouche, et dans la seconde qui suivit, ses parois internes palpitèrent, se serrant et se relâchant autour de mes doigts pendant que son corps tremblait. Je retirai mes doigts et plaçai mes deux mains sur ses hanches pour la stabiliser alors qu'elle reposait son pied par terre, mais je continuai de gentiment lécher et sucer son clitoris, même si c'était plus difficile maintenant dans cette position. Elle rua et trembla contre moi pendant un long moment avant de se détacher, clignant des yeux pour en faire sortir l'eau, et ensuite elle se laissa tomber sur mes genoux, m'embrassant doucement.

« Tu es incroyable, Edward, » dit-elle, sa voix langoureuse. « Est-ce que quelqu'un te l'a déjà dit ? »

« J'suis juste moi, » répondis-je maladroitement, mais elle sourit et secoua la tête, des gouttelettes d'eau tombant de ses cils sublimes.

« Tu es si adorable, » murmura-t-elle, m'embrassant encore. Je glissai mes bras autour d'elle, savourant la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Elle me laissa la tenir pendant une minute avant de soupirer – en signe de réticence ? – et de se lever pour couper l'eau. « Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'aller à la fête d'après match, » dit-elle, tendant le bras à travers le rideau et s'emparant de deux grandes serviettes. Elle m'en offrit une et enveloppa son corps parfait dans l'autre. « Et toi, tu tiens à y aller ? »

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais répondre à cette question, mais heureusement elle me mit sur une piste. Elle m'aida à me relever et enroula ma serviette autour de moi, s'étirant pour m'embrasser une fois de plus. « Que dirais-tu d'avoir notre propre fête d'après match chez moi ? »

Je ne pouvais rien faire qu'acquiescer.

Bella ramassa tous nos vêtements, sauta dans ses baskets, et me conduisit, frissonnant dans la nuit froide et vide, vers un vieux camion rouge aux allures de bête imposante qui trônait seul dans le parking. Dès que je l'aperçus, je sus qu'il s'agissait du véhicule de Bella. Que pourrait-elle conduire d'autre que ce monstre antédiluvien et tapageur ? Même les trouducs dans leurs Hummers devaient se tasser de son chemin quand ils la voyaient sur la route, j'en étais sûr. Elle me fit monter dans l'habitacle, vêtu seulement de ma serviette, et grimpa du côté conducteur.

Trop vite, et en même temps pas assez, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une jolie petite maison pas très loin de la piste d'atterrissage. Elle m'entraîna à l'intérieur, abandonna nos vêtements en tas dans le minuscule vestibule, et je la suivis dans sa chambre, laquelle contenait peu de choses à part un énorme lit défait.

« Viens ici, Edward, » dit-elle, sa voix douce, mais débordant de promesses. J'obéis, incapable de refuser en la voyant me faire signe avec son doigt recourbé. J'avançai vers elle et l'attrapai par les hanches pour l'emmener dans le grand lit. Elle pouffa de rire et enroula ses jambes autour de moi tandis que je l'entraînais, pressant contre sa peau douce et veloutée. Sa serviette disparut instantanément, et elle tira sur la mienne, mais celle-ci était prise entre nous, et je ne voulais pas rompre le contact avec sa peau assez longtemps pour la laisser me dénuder. Ma bouche trouva la sienne et mes mains se refermèrent sur ses seins parfaits pour la première fois. Ils étaient fermes et ronds, juste assez gros pour tenir dans mes paumes. Je frottai celles-ci contre ses mamelons pour les faire durcir. Elle se cambra sous mes effleurements, ses jambes serrées autour des miennes, et je pinçai et jouai avec ses tétons, mordillant le long de la courbe blanche de sa gorge avant d'atteindre son sternum, remplaçant une de mes mains par mes lèvres.

Elle haletait contre moi, essayant toujours de tirer ma serviette, puis elle réussit à glisser une main entre nous, saisissant fermement mon érection. « Je veux te voir, » dit-elle, et avec sa main libre elle tira sur la serviette encore une fois. Je soulevai mes hanches juste un peu, juste assez pour laisser le tissu glisser librement. Elle tira la serviette, et en même temps elle se donna un élan avec son corps, nous faisant rouler et changer de position, si bien que maintenant nous étions tous les deux complètement nus, et c'est moi qui étais sur le dos. Souriant avec satisfaction, elle chevaucha mes jambes, et ses yeux balayèrent chaque centimètre de mon corps offert à sa vue. À cet instant, je sus que j'allais la laisser faire tout, absolument tout ce qu'elle voudrait faire avec moi.

Une goutte scintillante de liquide pré-éjaculatoire se trouvait sur mon gland, et elle passa lentement sa main dessus, s'en servant comme lubrifiant. Les sensations qu'elle générait dans mon corps en me caressant étaient indescriptibles. Je la regardai à travers mes yeux à demi clos, haletant, alors qu'elle mettait lentement une main entre ses jambes et la ramenait vers elle, luisante d'humidité. Elle frotta ses doigts lubrifiés sur toute la longueur de ma verge, désespérément lentement.

« J'aime beaucoup le petit Edward, » dit-elle, reculant un peu sur mes jambes. Elle lécha ses lèvres et se pencha, posant un baiser doux et mouillé sur le bout de mon gland. Je gémis et mon phallus tressaillit, et elle rit avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de glisser sa langue sur mon gland pour le lécher longuement et tranquillement. Oh, Seigneur, j'allais certainement mourir. Cette femme allait être ma mort. Elle embrassa le dessous de ma verge, puis donna rapidement un coup de langue sur la même zone, bougeant une main pour prendre en coupe mes testicules douloureux, les roulant et les massant un peu plus vigoureusement que ce à quoi je me serais attendu étant donné la façon tout en douceur dont elle utilisait sa bouche. « Il n'est pas du tout petit, en réalité, pas vrai ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'oubliai l'usage de la parole dans la minute qui suivit, lorsque sa bouche engloutit l'extrémité de mon sexe palpitant, le suçant et frottant sa langue contre toute sa longueur tandis qu'elle me prenait plus profondément. Je sentis le bout de ma verge heurter l'arrière de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne la fasse ressortir. Elle déposa une traînée de petits baisers le long de ma ligne de duvet menant à mon nombril.

« As-tu déjà reçu une fellation très profonde ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Je veux dire _vraiment_ très profonde ? »

Je secouai bêtement la tête.

« C'est ce que je pensais, » dit-elle, taquinant l'os de ma hanche avec ses dents. « Surtout avec la taille du 'petit' Edward. Est-ce que je peux essayer ? »

Comme si un homme sain d'esprit allait dire non à cette proposition. Je hochai la tête.

« Tant mieux, parce que tu as un goût délicieux. »

Mon érection tressaillit encore à ses mots, et je ravalai un gémissement. Elle pouffa de rire et pinça les lèvres, soufflant un mince filet d'air froid directement sur mon gland. Je laissai échapper un drôle de son étranglé que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir classifier, mais ensuite je me mis à gémir pour de bon quand elle reprit ma verge dans sa bouche. Je sentis l'extrémité heurter à nouveau l'arrière de sa gorge souple, et elle fit une pause. Il y avait toujours une bonne partie de mon membre viril en dehors de sa bouche, et je me demandais ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle inspira profondément par le nez, et ensuite elle se poussa lentement vers l'avant en faisant des mouvements de déglutition avec les muscles de sa gorge, me glissant incroyablement plus loin en elle. Ces muscles qu'elle utilisait me procuraient des sensations que je n'avais jamais éprouvées avant : sa gorge était déjà serrée autour de moi, mais maintenant ses muscles œsophagiens m'emprisonnaient eux aussi, du milieu de ma verge jusqu'à mon gland, leur mouvement rythmique une caresse des plus voluptueuses alors que je me faisais comprimer comme dans le plus étroit, le plus humide des vagins. Mes mains en poings agrippèrent le couvre-lit tandis que je tentais de garder le contrôle. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de ne pas pousser en elle, ne voulant pas l'étouffer, mais après quelques minutes, il me fut impossible d'empêcher le mouvement instinctif de mes hanches. Bella l'accepta, avalant toujours, appuyant sa bouche contre la base de mon phallus, me tenant fermement dans son orifice buccal. Je tressautai et me fondis en spasmes, émettant des bruits que je jure n'avoir jamais entendu sortir de ma bouche auparavant.

Je pouvais le sentir approcher, un orgasme intense et ahurissant. Le genre d'orgasme qui ne pourrait jamais être dupliqué. J'essayai de me retenir, de reporter le moment ultime le plus longtemps possible, mais finalement il fallut me rendre à l'évidence que je ne pouvais rien faire de plus. « Bella, » réussis-je à haleter, « Bella, je vais... »

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas... » Dit-elle avec fermeté, me retirant instantanément de sa bouche. C'était trop tard, cependant ; mes testicules se contractèrent et je fus submergé par ce frémissement violent et stupéfiant qui annonçait ma libération. Mais tout à coup, elle serra étroitement sa petite main à la base de mon sexe, exerçant une pression très forte. Je jouis sans éjaculer, un truc que je ne croyais pas possible, alors qu'elle me comprimait sans relâche, titillant le reste de ma verge avec le bout de sa langue. Je blasphémai, je convulsai, je vis des feux d'artifice, j'entendis des cloches, mais lorsque je rouvris finalement les yeux, j'étais toujours aussi dur et palpitant, et il n'y avait pas de trace d'un gâchis collant nulle part. Bella relâcha sa poigne de fer, ses mains retrouvant leur douceur pour masser et caresser mon phallus ultra sensible. Je venais je jouir, et pourtant je me sentais encore comme si j'avais besoin de me soulager, comme si mon corps désirait plus. Est-ce que c'était ça que les filles éprouvaient avec leurs superpuissants orgasmes multiples ?

« C'était quoi, ça ? » Soufflai-je tandis que Bella rampait le long de mon corps pour s'étendre sur moi.

« Juste un petit truc que Rose m'a enseigné, » dit-elle, souriant en m'embrassant. « Ça t'a plu ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, » répondis-je en toute honnêteté, « mais j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Ça tombe bien. » Elle embrassa à nouveau mes lèvres, puis ma mâchoire, avant d'enrober mon lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche sensationnelle et talentueuse. « J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi. »

Elle positionna ses jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches et se rassit, s'emparant de mon érection pour la guider vers son entrée. Mon sexe palpitait et lancinait, désespéré de se retrouver en elle et de bouger. Elle me regarda et hocha la tête, et je commençai à pousser vers le haut tandis qu'elle s'empalait sur moi, m'enveloppant dans une soie chaude et glissante. Elle était délicieusement étroite, et je gémis quand elle se pencha vers moi et resserra ses muscles internes autour de moi. Je poussai davantage, la voulant, ne désirant rien d'autre que d'être à jamais enveloppé par cette douceur. Elle fusionna étroitement son corps au mien, agrippant mes épaules avec ses mains, et nous fit rouler une fois encore.

Elle m'avait placé sur le dessus, me remettant délibérément en contrôle, et je poussai en elle de manière expérimentale, m'enfonçant plus loin avant de me retirer presque complètement.

« Oui, » siffla-t-elle, enroulant ses jambes autour de moi, m'englobant dans sa chaleur. « Juste comme ça. Plus, Edward, plus. »

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, surtout pas ça. Je poussai à nouveau et elle balança ses hanches vers le haut pour me rencontrer, établissant un rythme constant. Tanya et moi n'avions jamais été en mesure de synchroniser nos mouvements, mais avec Bella, c'était aussi facile que de respirer. Son goût sur ma langue était grisant, et je me perdis dans le glissement humide de nos corps, le son de ses petits gémissements et grognements adorables et sexy. C'était beau et primitif, et c'était tout ce que j'avais imaginé à propos du sexe sans jamais l'avoir vécu avant. Suffisait-il seulement d'attendre la bonne personne ? Était-ce tout ce que ça prenait pour vivre une expérience sexuelle phénoménale ?

Elle avait recommencé à gémir, sa peau teintée de rose, et les muscles de ses cuisses tremblaient alors qu'elle me tenait solidement lié à elle. Je butai avec vigueur, m'enfouissant dans la profondeur de ses entrailles, et elle envoya sa tête en arrière. « Si proche – encore. Plus fort. N'arrête pas, » souffla-t-elle en haletant, les mots coulant de sa bouche d'une façon qui me fit penser qu'elle ne les contrôlait pas complètement. Je fis ce qu'elle demandait, et déplaçai légèrement mon poids afin de pouvoir faufiler une main entre nous, frottant son clitoris en continuant de plonger avec force et ardeur.

Bella explosa autour de moi, tous les muscles de son corps se tendant et se relâchant, très vite, et elle s'écrasa de toutes ses forces contre moi. Ses parois internes, déjà étroites, me compressèrent et m'aspirèrent, et je m'abandonnai à mon tour, me libérant au fond de son ventre. Nous poussâmes encore l'un contre l'autre à quelques reprises, lentement à présent, afin de naviguer le plus longtemps possible sur la vague de plaisir intense qui venait de passer, mais Bella finit par détendre son corps tout entier en dégageant ses jambes de leur emprise pour me permettre de m'allonger à ses côtés. Elle roula dans mes bras, son corps en sueur parfaitement décontracté, son expression paisible et calme. J'avais la certitude de n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que le rayonnement incandescent de Bella après l'amour. Elle était incroyable. À stopper les battements de mon cœur. J'étais au delà des mots.

Son petit corps souple et moelleux était tout chaud quand elle se serra contre moi, se drapant à moitié par-dessus moi, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Tant que je pourrais être près d'elle, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. J'embrassai ses cheveux humides à répétition, les écartant de son visage alors qu'elle enfouissait gentiment son nez dans mon cou et blottissait sa tête contre mon épaule.

Avais-je dit plus tôt dans la soirée que j'avais fait une croix sur les filles ? Je le reprends. J'avais fait une croix sur toutes les filles sauf Bella. Elle était celle que j'avais attendue toute ma vie. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais la remplacer, car elle était incomparable.

Elle remua lentement la tête, et je souris bêtement quand ses grands yeux marron rencontrèrent les miens, rayonnants de contentement. « Edward, » murmura-t-elle, levant une main et traçant une douce ligne sur ma joue. Elle avait l'odeur du sexe, et cela me mit l'eau à la bouche. « Mon si beau garçon. »

« Je ne suis pas beau, » marmonnai-je, et là, dans un moment d'audace à peine croyable, j'ajoutai, « mais je suis à toi. »

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage, et elle secoua légèrement la tête. « Petit sot. Bien sûr que tu es à moi. » Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, juste l'ombre d'un baiser, et elle murmura contre elles, « Ton cul était à moi dès que je l'ai sauvé du Grand Méchant Jake. »

Ça aussi c'était vrai.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es à moi ? » Murmurai-je, craintif tout à coup.

Elle embrassa mon épaule, trouvant la petite cicatrice blanche où Emmett m'avait frappé avec une fléchette de pelouse quand nous étions gamins. « Ça dépend, » dit-elle. « Penses-tu pouvoir te contenter d'être le spectateur et non pas l'athlète vedette ? »

« La compétition, c'est pas trop mon genre, de toute façon, » soufflai-je, portant sa main à mon visage pour baiser le bout de ses doigts. « Est-ce que je peux être ton plus grand fan ? »

« Deal. » Elle fit vagabonder sa main vers le bas de mon torse, là ou ma verge commençait à se réveiller à nouveau, attirée par son parfum et ses frôlements. « Et petit Edward aussi. »

« Oui, lui aussi, » approuvai-je avant de la faire rouler par-dessus moi et de retrouver sa bouche.

**ooO ~ ****FIN ~ Ooo**

**Eh bien, en ce qui me concerne je dois dire que j'ai appris pas mal de choses en lisant et en traduisant cette histoire. Et vous ? **

**L'auteure tient à préciser que certains détails, comme les tenues des roller girls, sont inspirés de sa ligue locale, les **_**Rose City Rollers**_**, mais que d'autres, comme les douches en plein air, sortent tout droit de son imagination pour le moins grivoise :0)**

**Allez, j'espère que vous passez un bel été, et à la prochaine...**

**Milk**

**ps: en passant, les amis, si vous me posez une question, sur _Des gens comme nous_ (toute l'information est sur mon profil) ou sur n'importe quoi, je ne pourrai pas vous répondre si vous m'envoyez un commentaire en tant que "guest"...  
**

**ps2: puisque apparemment il faut le préciser, oui, Bella a fait une gorge profonde à Edward à la fin du chapitre, mais moi je n'aime pas particulièrement cette expression(tout droit sortie d'un film porno des années 1970 et que je trouve personnellement un peu difficile à avaler, si vous me passez le jeu de mots), alors ça ne me disait tout simplement pas de l'utiliser dans ma traduction...  
**


End file.
